Captain Underpants and the Big Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets
Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets is the first of a two-part story of Captain Underpants book series. Both books count as the sixth and seventh novels in the titles. Summary After being humiliated by George and Harold, Melvin Sneedly tries to use his Combine-O-Tron 2000 to combine himself with a robot. But when Melvin sneezes while the machine is counting down, it combines three elements instead of two like Melvin wanted: The Robot, Melvin, and his mucus, causing him to turn into a bionic booger boy who is evil. Plot Summary On demonstration speech day in Ms. Ribble's fourth grade English class, George Beard and Harold Hutchins show off a new prank of theirs, the Squishy. The idea is to place fold two ketchup packets in half and carefully place them under a toilet seat so the next person who sits on the toilets gets ketchup sprayed all over the back of their legs (or the front, if they push down the toilet seat while standing in front of it). They demonstrate by putting two ketchup packets under the lid of a large garbage can with a toilet seat taped to the top. George and Harold each grasp one side of the toilet seat and together push down, making the class thrilled (except for the two kids sitting directly in front of the toilet seat, who were sprayed with ketchup.) All the fourth graders (including Ms. Ribble, who had become quite different since the last book) want to try it out, so they leave to the cafeteria to get some ketchup packs, but Melvin Sneedly, the bossy nerd from Book 2, forces blocks the classroom door and forces everyone to get back to their seats and watch his show and tell project since there are only 15 minutes left before lunch. He then shows off to the class a combining machine called the Combine-o-Tron 2000. Using his hamster, Sulu, and a robotic hamster body he built, Melvin uses his invention to combine the two elements so Sulu is now a bionic hamster and waves a metal detector around Sulu with the reading going off the chart. Melvin then wants to demonstrate his new powers to the class. Since Sulu has special powers, Sulu no longer obeys Melvin. When Sulu does not respond to any of Melvin's commands, he later threatens to hit Sulu with a paddle if he doesn't demonstrates any of his new powers. Sulu unexpectedly grabs both the paddle and Melvin and then spanks Melvin continuously. Melvin starts wailing and blubbering though Sulu hadn't really spanked him, and calls him a "bad hamster" and tells Sulu that he never wants to see him again for as long as he lives. Melvin then runs out of the classroom crying and everyone (including their teacher Ms. Ribble, run behind chanting "Squishies!")George and Harold stay behind to comfort the forgotten hamster and assure him not to feel bad, as Melvin is a real meanie, and Harold asks him if he wants to come home with them and live up in their tree house. Sulu jumps onto George and Harold's shoulders and licks their faces. George officially adopts the bionic hamster and Harold tucks him into his shirt pocket. The three friends head off to the lunchroom. Meanwhile, the school principal, Mr. Krupp, comes marching into the office in a particularly foul mood. He stops beside Miss Anthrope's desk, huffing and puffing, and asks for his coffee. Miss Anthrope responds "Get it yourself, tubby!" and Mr. Krupp tells her he doesn't need her lip today and demands his coffee right now. Edith instead asks for him to get her a cup, too, while he's at it. Mr. Krupp screams in frustration and grabs a newspaper, heading toward the faculty restroom. After getting pranked with a Squishy by Ms. Ribble, he storms out of the door and vows to get George and Harold, but Ms. Ribble laughs that she actually did it, and introduces the Squishy as the latest fad. Mr. Krupp, however, doesn't believe her, and searches for the two in the cafeteria. On the way he notices many other victims in the hallway that have fallen to the Squishy (mostly first, second, third, fifth, and sixth graders) complaining about ketchup stains on their lower clothing. Mr. Krupp then yells at George and Harold that he got ketchup in his underpants as well as half of the kids in the school. George and Harold protest they never did any of those pranks despite demonstrating it and some of the fourth graders support them. Unfortunately, Melvin does not agree with any of them and proudly tattles they taught the prank to the other fourth graders during demonstration speech day. Mr. Krupp then thanks him for the proof and points George and Harold to the detention room as punishment. George and Harold are angry that Melvin is a big tattletale, so they decide to teach him a lesson and get even as well. During last period, Melvin becomes furious when George and Harold make a Captain Underpants comic book starring him as an evil mayor who creates a robotic jail who jails people for unusually minor refractions. Finally, when Melvin becomes the victim of a Squishy, he decides to get his revenge on the boys. Melvin goes home and builds a robot that is larger than him and has various powerful abilities. His idea is to combine himself with the robot so he will have special powers like Sulu, that way he can get revenge on George and Harold and astound the female students, Ms. Ribble and Mr. Krupp. Unfortunately, Melvin sneezes at the last moment (this was due to him sneezing a few times due to being allergic to the family cat Danderellla), so he gets combined with the robot and boogers, turning him into the Bionic Booger Boy. The next day, Melvin does not show up at school but the other do not mind. George and Harold have Sulu do a trick during show and tell day by using watermelon seeds to destroy a dead tree. The kids are so amazed that they start cheering and petting Sulu. Soon Melvin comes in as a disgusting bionic booger monster to the shock and disgust of his classmates and Ms. Ribble. He explains that he tried to combine himself with a robot the night before, but sneezed at the last second causing his boogers to combine with him too. Melvin explains he is already trying to build a Separatron 1000 to reverse the process, but it will take 6 months to finish due to the complexities of cellular separation. George suggests switching the Combine-O-Tron's batteries around to reverse the process, but Melvin calls that the dumbest idea he has ever heard of. Melvin is very disgusting now, but not unhappy because there are some positive sides to being a bionic booger boy. He's now the star football player (no one wants to tackle him because he's covered in boogers) and ace volleyball server (no one wanted to hit it back due to the ball being covered in mucus). He even gets his own personal drinking fountain since nobody wants to use it after he globbered all over it. While most of the kids are jealous of this, George and Harold aren't as considering the many villains they faced previously, they are just glad Melvin hasn't become a villain who would want to destroy the world. Cold and flu season comes, however, and Melvin begins to act differently, he starts sneezing a lot and when Ms. Ribble asks him to not forget to cover his mouth, it only made things worse due to the gooey mucus being spread everywhere when Melvin covers his mouth when he sneezed again. Ms. Ribble then says "On second thought Melvin, don't cover your mouth next time." The next day, Ms Ribble for some reason is out sick with a cold. Mr. Krupp is put as a substitute, but is shocked to find almost everyone wearing raincoats and umbrellas. He demands an explanation for this before Melvin sneezes. Mr. Krupp returns a few moments later with fresh clothes, a raincoat and an umbrella. When Mr. Krupp tells them they are going on a field trip to Snoddy Bros. Tissue Factory, Melvin starts speaking like Frankenstein and declares out "Me no like tissues!", shocking all of the other students. When the class visits the tissue factory, they take a tour though Melvin is the only one that is terrified. After the tour, Mr. Snoddy offers to give everyone tissue packs. Melvin refuses (he calls the tissues "bad magic"), but Mr. Snoddy assures him that everyone loves them and that these tissues can really help wiping out mucus. He then throws a couple onto Melvin, but this causes Melvin to become gigantic and evil as a natural defense against the tissues (as well as the Flexogromnic-steel in Melvin's endoskeleton). Melvin's growth and angers destroys the bulding and the various things surrounding the building and he kidnaps Miss Anthrope before storming out to the city.. George and Harold hid behind a window curtain at this time and later Mr. Krupp hid with them behind the curtain, As George explains that there is only one person who can save Mr. Ribble, must to Mr Krupp's dismaye as to who that person could be, George snaps Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants to save the day. He saves his secretary, Edith Anthrope, from the Bionic Booger Boy, and she gives him some wet kisses as thanks. The water from the kisses unfortunately turns him back into Mr. Krupp and he gets caught by the Bionic Booger Boy when he demands an explanation from George and Harold, on why he is in his underwear. George and Harold try to get him to become Captain Underpants again through finger snapping, but due to Mr. Krupp's face still being covered by the slobbery kisses the snaps have no effect. Melvin swallows Mr. Krupp whole and then he goes for George and Harold. Before Melvin can eat George and Harold, Sulu comes in to save the day and defeats Melvin. First Sulu hits Melvin on the head with a big cane. Then hits him in the belly with a big boxing glove. Finally, Sulu gets a pair of big teeth and snaps Melvin in the tushy. He then falls unconscious onto the ground with news people telling the story right next to his unconscious body. Melvin's parents, who are scientists, come in and pledge to try to help turn their son back to normal. By George's suggestion, they reverse the batteries in the Combine-o-Tron 2000 though it was only to prove to George that it will not work. The process somehow surprisingly works, and Melvin and Mr. Krupp are brought back, with the robotic booger globs flying off and landing on three building walls. They are unfortunately combined together for some reason, so Mr. Sneedly fires another blast and they are seemingly back to normal. However, Mr. Krupp and Melvin start acting strange, with Mr. Krupp claiming credit for building the Combin-o-tron 2000, and saying, "You guys are so immature!" and Melvin giving punishments to George and Harold and claiming will punish them so badly that their kids will be born with detentions. He also says to George and Harold "In my office, PRONTO!" The robotic booger globs then come to life and one of them then destroys the Combine-o-Tron 2000, causing Melvin's parents to flee for their lives. The three Robo-Boogers then chase Melvin, Mr. Krupp, George, Harold, and Sulu with George saying "Oh no!" and Harold saying "Here we go again!". Comic/s Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Tale of the Tattle-Tron 2000 Once upon a time there was a kid named Melvin Sneedly who was a big tattletale. Everywhere he went he caused grief and misery, telling on other kids who disobeyed minor rules. However, one day, Melvin catches a criminal crashing out the window of a bank, and tattles to a police officer that he just robbed the bank. The officer thanks him and arrests the robber while a member of the press tells him he solved "the crime of the century" and writes a story about him in the daily news. Melvin becomes so popular that he decides to run for mayor, and wins in a landslide, as mentioned in another paper. Someone congratulates Melvin as the youngest mayor ever and he assures him that he is going to make some big changes, but ends up making unjustly laws that caused people to get arrested left and right. Almost everyone is sent to jail, when somebody alerts Melvin that all the prisons are full. Melvin decides to build a giant mobile jail and catch the lawbreaker himself. Melvin immediately builds the Tattle-Tron 2000 and captures lawbreakers in his jail cells. Melvin heads for Jerome Horwitz Elementary School and the kids tell the principal that the Tattle-Tron 200 had ran across the soccer field and squished the gym teacher. Captain Underpants arrives to fight the Tattle-Tron. He is captured by Melvin but escapes. Wanting to fight the robot but not wanting to harm the prisoners, he gets an idea. He breaks into a prune juice factory and feeds prune juice into the robot, causing it to defecate out the prisoners. Captain Underpants then shatters the glass dome of the Tattle-Tron and sends Melvin to the "Jail for Dumb Kids". Trivia *The way Melvin transforms into the Bionic Booger Boy is similar to The Fly. *Night of The Nasty Nostril Nuggets is a parody of Night of the Living Dead. *Captain Underpants loses his cape, which Dav says that no superhero is complete without a cape. Actually, some superheroes don't need capes and the best example is The Flash and a good majority of Marvel superheroes such as Spider-Man. although this could be a joke. * The line "the fate of the world is in (insert person(s) here) hands" is not said in this book or the book after this. It won't be said again until the 8th book. * George and Harold changing the sign at the beginning chapter is also altered. Instead of adjusting almost all of the sign, they only adjust some of the sign so it says something slightly different. This style will be used again in book 9. *On the backcover, Melvin screams, "IT'S SNOT FUNNY!". This is hard to say since there are 2 S's. *Mrs. Ribble was mentioned to be very angry about Squishies if she wasn't hypnotized and had changed since the last book. This is a reference to the previous book. Also starting with this book, characters (including the narrartor) will reference back to the book before the one they are in. *Captain Underpants seemed to be dumber than we think he is, etc. He took off all his clothes and toupee and can't find a cape with red dots on them, which are next to him in front of George and Harold. *The 21st chapter of this book, "You Can't Have Your Cape and Edith, Too", is a spoof of the saying "You can't have your cake and eat it, too." * You can see Super Diaper Baby and Diaper Dog in the comic in the lines for both Baby Jail and Dog Jail which suggests that Dav had the idea for them and put them in the comic for fun. * The Flip-O-Rama titles Spanks For the Memories, Cane Tops Keep Falling on My Head, Yummy, Yummy, Yummy, I've Got Glove In My Tummy and A Hard Day's Bite are spoofs of the songs, Thanks for the Memories, Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head, Yummy Yummy Yummy, I've Got Love In My Tummy and A Hard Day's Night, respectively. *George actually breaks the fourth wall by yelling at the narrator to stop describing Melvin after he turned into the Bionic Booger Boy. *This book was published on the day when My Life As a Teenage Robot premiered on Nickelodeon. Read the book online here! External links *Captain Underpants official site *Dav Pilkey official site Category:Captain Underpants books Category:Stories